


But It Bears Repeating...

by abundantlyqueer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songficlet, though I'm loathe to admit it. Based on the visual I get when listening to the White Stripes' song "I fell in love with a girl".</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Bears Repeating...

Dom and Elijah have the same taste in music, so that's not the problem. Dom doesn't mind that Elijah hits the 'play' button two seconds after they get through the door of the hotel room they're sharing for the duration of this particular location shoot. Dom doesn't mind that Elijah cranks the volume almost all the way and yells along mightily with the lyric while he wends towards the bathroom, shedding gloves and coat and boots along the route.  
Dom and Elijah both channel the same desperate energy in the face of impending exhaustion. It's after midnight by the time they get done with feet and find dinner and get back to the hotel, but Dom's not the least bit surprised when Elijah emerges from the bathroom barefoot, stamping and jumping and showering water droplets from his wet-spiked hair, his loose white tee shirt billowing up and down like a sheet on a washing line.  
Dom and Elijah both have the same cavalier disregard for the clock and the people trying to sleep next door (who are, after all, Billy and Orli and deserve every inconvenience the fuckers get). So it's not that that makes Dom frown in semi-conscious irritation as Elijah leaps onto his clothes-strewn bed and pogos ruthlessly, his dark spiky head almost static a foot and a half below the ceiling while his white feet and the flapping hems of his jeans piston up and down through the air and he shouts:  
"I know I said it before, but it bears repeating now -- I FELL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL -- "


End file.
